Final Fantasy VII: The Wedding
by PM32004
Summary: This is a follow up to my other fanfic Moving On. Cloud and Tifa prepare for their big day with the help of their friends and an annoucement at the end may suprise everyone....Continues the story told in Moving On.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: The Wedding

Chapter One

Tifa had been having the same dream for the past few weeks. She walks up the aisle to meet up with Cloud and then the church turns into a cliff and she falls. She keeps falling and falling and Cloud is nowhere to be seen. Everynight the same dream. Everynight the same result. She ends up falling out of bed and hitting her head on her nightstand. She picked up her phone and knew that Cloud wouldn't be happy that she was calling him this late especially since she had been doing it for the past few weeks.

"Hi Tifa."

Tifa smiled knowing full well that Cloud probably expected her to call him this late. "Hi"

"Did you have the same dream again?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. I'll be ok. Just wanted to hear your voice I guess." Tifa stopped for a moment and realized that no matter how much she loved Cloud she probably wouldn't have said that a few years ago. She had been independant as a teenager and some of that carried over into adulthood. She had usually had to deal with things alone and it had taken her a few years but she was finally used to depending on others.

"I don't know why your so worried. Tomorrow me and you are going to the church to see how the reconstruction is coming along. You'll see that everything is going to be fine."

Tifa ended the call and tried to go back to sleep but with Cloud's talk of the wedding she got more and more anxious.

* * *

The next day Tifa had gotten up bright and early and made herself some breakfast forgetting that her and Cloud were supposed to stop somewhere on the way to the church. She took a bite of her bacon and was interupted by a knock at the door. She ran over to the door with a piece of toast in one hand and took a bite as she answered the door. "Hi Cloud." 

Cloud looked at her and walked right in. "I see that you made breakfast. Anything for me?"

Tifa looked sheepishly at the dining room table and saw that there was only one place setting. "Sorry. I forgot that we were supposed to go out for dinner."

"It's alright. I kind of figured you might forget with all the stress your going through so I got something on the way here."

Tifa looked at him and smiled. She had to ask herself how he knew her so well and then she realized that it was because they had known eachother their whole lives. "I'll be ready in a little while."

Cloud sat down at the table and took a piece of her bacon and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Tifa walked up the stairs and had taken about an hour to get ready. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Cloud went to start the car as Tifa finished the rest of her breakfast that Cloud hadn't eaten on her.

* * *

They lived about a mile from the church so it hadn't taken them long to get there. When they arrived they saw the construction crew hard at work putting the finishing touches on the church. Tifa walked inside and saw that at her request the flowers had not been removed. This was Aeris' church and she didn't want to disrespect her friend. She also noticed that most of the debris from her battle with Lutz had been removed. "So far so good. Right Cloud?" 

Cloud looked at her and a smile crossed his face. "Yeah."

"Cloud! Tifa! So glad your here." Cloud and Tifa both turned to see Shera coming at them with a clipboard and a pencil behind her right ear. "I was wondering if you wanted an arch right in front of the pedestal?"

Tifa and Cloud both looked at eachother and laughed. Tifa spoke first and insisted that Shera could just plan the wedding without her. "This is your big day Tifa. You want everything to be perfect don't you?"

"Of course I do Shera. I just don't see the big deal about where the arch goes."

Shera looked as if she were getting ready to have an anxiety attack. "It's not my wedding Tifa. Thank god me and Cid already crossed that bridge."

Tifa thought back to Cid and Shera's wedding and realized how much had gone wrong leading up to the nuptials so she caved in and said,"Alright Shera. I want the arch in front of the pedestal. Actually I want the pedestal moved for the ceremony."

Shera smiled and wrote everything Tifa was telling down. "Thanks. I'll let the crew know."

After Shera had walked away Cloud laughed and asked,"The crew?"

"Shera has insisted on having a designated crew to handle all the decorations. Apparently my only job is saying yes or no, trying on dresses, trying wedding cake and looking pretty on my big day."

"Isn't supposed to be _our_ big day?"

Tifa smiled and added,"Yes but don't bother telling Shera that."

* * *

They were told that the church would be ready in about a month so Tifa began making preparations to try on dresses. She had asked Shera and Yuffie to be in her wedding party but had a special request for Marlene. She had called Barret earlier in the week to schedule a time when both he and Marlene could come over. Barret and Marlene had arrived on time and the three of them went out to lunch. "Barret. I was going to ask Marlene to be my maid of honor." 

Marlene who was about to enter her early teens managed a smile but didn't jump up and down at the request. "I'd love that Tifa. When do we go to try on dresses?"

Tifa smiled and said,"In a couple days time. Me, you, Yuffie and Shera are all going at the same time."

"You'll be a pretty maid of honor." Tifa and Marlene looked at Barret and both laughed. "Look at you being all fatherly.", Marlene said. Tifa smiled and asked that Marlene leave the table for the moment. "Barret. I have a question I'd like to ask you?"

"What is it Tifa?"

Tifa looked at him and said,"Well we both know that my father passed away years ago so he can't really give me away. I was wondering if you would."

Barret looked at her with a smile and said,"Of course Tifa. Anything you need."

Marlene returned and the three of them continued eating lunch.

* * *

Cloud had a huge decision to make. Who would be his best man? He thought of asking Barret but knew that Tifa was asking him to walk her down the aisle. He then realized that he asked both Cid and Vincent to be his groomsmen. Then a thought came to him. Denzel. They had been living together with Marlene and Tifa for awhile now and had formed a father and son kind of relationship so he seemed like the most logical choice. He picked up his phone and dialed Denzel's number. "Hello?" 

"Hi Denzel. It's Cloud and I have a huge favor to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few days later Tifa, Marlene, Yuffie and Shera went to Wall Market to try on dresses. The owner was very happy to see them and showed Tifa her wedding gown. It was a strapless gown with a flowing train and the designer had also made some gloves to go with it. "It's beautiful Tifa. Are you going to wear your hair up or down?", Marlene asked.

Tifa smiled and looked in the mirror. "I won't know until I try it on." Shera looked at Tifa and asked,"What are you waiting for?"

"Of course if Cloud has all those spikes in his hair he'll have enough up for the both of you.", Yuffie added.

They all shared a laugh and Tifa went into the dressing room. She came out a few seconds later with her hair in a bun which none of them really liked. Shera took that moment to say,"If you wear a veil you won't really need to focus on your hair being up." Tifa took that to heart and took out the bun. She played with her hair for a while and then had some of it in a ponytail with two strands on both side of her face. Marlene liked it but Yuffie and Shera didn't. Tifa then straightened her hair and pushed some of it to the front so that it was over her shoulders. Shera smiled and said,"Perfect for if you wear a veil." Tifa stared at the girls and said,"Alright. Who's next?"

Yuffie went next and chose a short yellow gown that stopped just above her knees. Yuffie didn't have a whole lot of hair to work with so they all agreed that she should just go as is.

Shera went next and chose a baby blue gown that stopped about an inch above her ankles. Shera decided that she would style her hair in a bun since she wasn't wearing a veil.

Marlene looked at over a dozen dresses before finally choosing a red gown that flowed past her ankles. They all went back and forth with how Marlene should wear her hair but finally agreed that she should wear her hair with a high ponytail with the strands of hair on both sides.

They paid for the dresses and decided that Shera would be in charge of keeping them all safe.

* * *

A few minutes later Shera decided to ask Tifa who she would like to play at her wedding. "I really like that new Angela Aki song. What's it called?"

"Kiss Me Good-Bye.", Marlene said without having to think.

Yuffie smiled and said,"That would be the perfect song for you and Cloud's first dance."

Shera shook her head. "We also need someone to play the rest of the reception."

Tifa thought for a moment and then asked,"How about the Black Mages? There supposed to be a really cool group."

Shera smiled and added,"Perfect. Now we should focus on the food we'll be serving."

Tifa laughed while Yuffie and Marlene let out moans of exhaustion. "I think that Marlene and Yuffie are a little tired of all the wedding stuff. We should take a break for a few days and then I will be happy to discuss the food with you." Shera gave up knowing that she was outnumbered.

* * *

Cloud had managed to arrive at Tifa's house a few hours after she got back and had a bouquet of flowers for her. "Just thought these would make it easier for you to choose which flowers you want at the wedding."

Tifa smiled and let him come in. "Have you decided on a best man yet?"

"Yeah. I asked Denzel. I makes sense seeing as how he and Marlene are friends and all. Probably won't be awkward walking down the aisle together."

"There more than friends Cloud. They remind me of us at their age."

Cloud smiled and kissed Tifa before taking a seat on the couch. Tifa took her shoes off and sat down next to Cloud and rested her head on his shoulder. "I finally feel like everythings coming together nicely."

"I know. We only have about two more months before we get married."

Tifa smiled and fell asleep in Clouds arms as he watched tv.

* * *

The next day Tifa awoke to find herself in bed and wondered where Cloud was. She heard someone downstairs singing and was suprised to see Cloud there making breakfast. "We didn't did we?"

"No. I know you want to wait until our wedding night. After you fell asleep I carried you upstairs and I slept on the couch."

Tifa smiled but that faded when she got a closer look at the disaster area that was now her kitchen. "Really Cloud. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Cloud realized that he had burned pretty much everything and looked at Tifa. "Maybe we should go out for breakfast?"

"I'll say. Let me get ready though."

About an hour later that arrived at the diner in Wall Market and Tifa settled into talking about the wedding again. "What are you going to do about your hair?"

Cloud looked at her and asked,"What do you mean?"

"Well, Shera said that you should either gel it back or shave most of it off."

"And what do you think?"

"Sorry Cloud but I have to agree with her."

"Alright Tifa. I'll gel it back."

Tifa laughed and kissed him. "I knew you wouldn't shave your head."

Cloud smiled and they ate their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast Tifa went back to her house and Cloud went with Cid, Vincent, Barret and Reeve to get fitted for their tuxes. Cloud had gone with a traditional black tux with a bow-tie and the others had gone with the same. "Thank god most of our clothes look the same."

Reeve laughed and added,"Yeah. And thank god we don't really need to worry about our hair."

"You guys don't but I do."

Barret looked Cloud over and laughed. "What are you doing with all those spikes anyway? Trying to build a railroad?"

They all laughed and Cloud said,"No. I'm going to gel it back. Maybe you should get a haircut Vincent."

"I'm not the one getting married but I'll think about it. Get it back to how it used to look when I was in the Turks."

They only took about thirty minutes each to try on their tuxes and spent the rest of the day watching tv.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few days passed and Shera was hard at work putting the finishing touches on plans for the rehearsal dinner. Shera didn't really have a whole lot to work with as both Cloud and Tifa's parents were dead. Cloud and Tifa had insisted on only inviting their closest friends. They had also insisted on having the reception at the new 7th Heaven Bar. Tifa had got off to a rocky start at first but now business was booming and she could afford to open another bar. Shera checked her list and began checking off names of those who would be at the wedding. Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, Reeve, Marlene and Denzel. Of course most of the people on her list had been in the wedding party so nothing could possibly go wrong. Shera looked over at the door of the church and saw Reeve walk in with a piece of paper in his hand. "Is that the certificate?"

Reeve smiled at her and handed it over. "It took a while but I am finally an ordained minister."

"Tifa will be glad to hear it. She is on pins and needles enough as it is."

"Why is that?"

Shera looked down at her list again and said,"She keeps having bad dreams surrounding the wedding."

"It's just going to be us though so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"She's just worried that since Rufus hasn't tried anything that he's going to wait until her big day. I have Barret and Vincent out on surveilance. If Rufus is preparing anything we'll be the first to know."

"I'll check with my contacts as well."

Reeve left Shera to check her list again and after checking off a few more things she left the church.

* * *

Rufus studied the paperwork in front of him and smiled. Ever since he had gotten back from the Northern Crater he had been extremely displeased that his alliance with Weiss went as bad as it did. Tseng of the Turks entered Rufus' office and took a seat. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. As you know, Tifa and Cloud are getting married. I'd like to crash their wedding."

"Why?"

"They've been nothing but a thorn in my side so I just want to return the favor."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you can."

* * *

Tifa awoke again after having the same dream. She picked up her phone to call Cloud but thought better of it. He had went to Wall Market today to try on tuxes and probably didn't want to be bothered. She went back to bed but was awaken by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi Tifa."

"Hi Cloud. What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking that we should probably move into together before the wedding so that we don't have to rush around after our honeymoon."

"That's great Cloud. Can we talk about it more tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd throw it out there."

"And check up on me?"

"Can't get nothing passed you."

Tifa smiled and looked at the time. It was three o clock in the morning. "What do you say we get together at around ten?"

"Alright Tifa. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

The next day they had met at ten and Cloud had brought some of his stuff over. "What's with the stuff?"

Cloud looked at her and laughed. "Your place is bigger."

Tifa looked around and couldn't really disagree with him there. "I guess it makes sense."

"Shera told me about Barret and Vincent doing surveilance for her. Are you that worried that Rufus is going to try something?"

"Yes. He's been nothing but a thorn in our side since revealing that he was alive."

"Not to mention that he joined up with Weiss to bring back G."

Tifa sat down on her couch and looked at Cloud. "Thanks for being patient with me."

Cloud bent down and kissed her. "If Rufus is trying anything we'll stop him."

* * *

Tseng racked his brain trying to think of something that would ruin Tifa and Cloud's wedding. "How about kidnapping one of them?" asked Reno. Tseng looked at him and said,"It would be too easy. Not to mention the fact that their already setting up surveilance around the church."

Elena took this time to add,"Why is Rufus so intent on ruining their wedding?"

"I don't know. He's got to learn to let some things go."

Rufus entered the meeting room and said,"I've got it. We kidnap Marlene Wallace."

"Barret's daughter?"

"Yes. She's supposed to be the maid of honor. Tifa won't go through with the wedding without her."

Tseng looked and Reno and Rude and said,"You two can handle it right?"

They both nodded and left. Rufus smiled and knew that nothing would stop him from getting his revenge.

* * *

Reno and Rude had waited until after the rehearsal dinner to make their move. Barret had decided to stay behind to go over some things with Tifa and Cloud so they knew he wouldn't be standing in their way. They had waited for Marlene to get half way down the block and grabbed her at the first oppurtunity. They hadn't counted on Denzel trying to stop them. "Leave her alone!"

Reno pushed him out of the way but was interupted by a gunshot. "What the hell?"

Vincent jumped down from the roof and pushed Reno to the ground. "You will not interfere with this wedding."

"Who says?"

"I do. Tell Rufus that if he tries anything else I'll pay him a visit."

Reno and Rude looked at eachother and nodded. "It wasn't our idea. Quite frankly we could care less about some wedding."

Vincent looked at them as if asking them why they were still there. They took the hint and walked away. "Tifa and Cloud are not to know about this. They don't need any more stress."

Marlene and Denzel voiced their agreement and he walked her home.

* * *

"What do you mean you failed?"

Reno and Rude could see the anger in Rufus' eyes and Tseng chimed in. "What do you expect? They are better suited for espionage and real missions."

"Fine."

Tseng looked as if he would collapse from shock. "Really?"

Rufus looked over a file and nodded. "Send whatever is left of our troops to Wutai."

"Why?"

"We take over the city. I have recieved intel that a new cave was discovered. A tunnel that supposedly leads to the water god Leviathon."

"Why are you interested in that?"

"I told you that Avalanche would pay so they'll pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tifa felt as if she was going to be sick. Shera had insisted on trying ten different wedding cakes. Vanilla with buttercreme frosting, chocolate with buttercreme icing, a multi-tiered red velvet cake, a strawberry cake, a mix of the vanilla and chocolate among others. "I guess I'll go with the red velvet."

Shera looked please with herself. She had saved that for last knowing full well that whatever Tifa tasted last would be the one she would choose. "Why aren't you more into this?"

"I don't know. I've been having nightmares for over a month now, Cloud is moving in and the wedding is in a week."

"This should be an exiting time."

Tifa looked as if she would throw a piece of cake at Shera for saying that. "I know but I can't help but feel like something will go wrong."

"Just wedding jitters. Don't look too much into them."

"I guess your right. Can we go now?"

"Yes. I'll put the order into the bakery."

Tifa got up and began walking out the door when Shera called to her. "We've still got to settle the matter of you bachelorette party!"

Tifa turned and smiled. "Suprise me."

* * *

Cloud had decided to write his own vows which was not going well. Barret and Reeve looked at him with an amused look on their faces. "Having trouble Cloud?"

"This should be easier right? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. This should come naturally."

Barret smiled and said,"I loved my wife just as much as you loved Tifa but vows come harder for a guy I guess."

"Yeah Cloud. Don't beat yourself up."

Cloud looked down at his vows and ripped them up. "Back to the drawing board."

Vincent arrived and took a seat next to Cloud. "Have you decided about what your doing for you bachelor party?"

"No. Not yet. Me and Tifa agreed that they would be the night before the wedding though."

* * *

Tifa arrived home to find Cloud sprawled out on the couch and with a smile covered him up. "Your back late."

"I just had a few things to take care of. Shera shoved wedding cake after wedding cake down my throat and then we had to work on my bachelorette party."

"Anything I should know about?"

Tifa smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "No."

* * *

The next day Shera had called Tifa early in the morning and asked her to come to the church. Tifa obliged and was pleasantly suprised at how good it looked. "You get major points for this Shera."

Shera looked as if she had just been given a medal and said,"I told you you'd like it."

The church had looked the same but the flowers that had grown in the center were now placed in baskets on either side of the aisle. White carpet now filled the church instead of the hardwood floors. Their was also a red strip heading down from the arch all the way to the entrance. An altar had been placed in the center with two candles that Cloud and Tifa would light. There was a table near the entrance that had different photos of Cloud and Tifa through the course of their relationship. Shera had arranged for a piano to be brought in last night and Tifa could see the pianist was hard at work tuning it. "I really love it Shera."

"So about your bachelorette party."

"I told you to do whatever you want."

Marlene and Yuffie walked in and both were carrying their dresses. "The owner said that we could pick them up now since he completed the alterations."

Shera smiled and asked,"Where's Tifa's wedding dress?"

"We dropped it off at you house since were all gathering their for the bachelorette party."

"Good job you two. Only four more days until your big day Tifa."

Tifa smiled at the idea of becoming Cloud's wife when a thought occured to her. "I got to talk to Cloud about something."

* * *

Cloud had finally moved the rest of his stuff into Tifa's house and sat down to relax when Tifa burst in. "What's up?"

"I'm keeping my name."

"What?"

"Sorry Cloud but Tifa Strife doesn't exactly have a nice ring to it."

"Your just now realizing that?"

Tifa smiled. "Now that I know that nothing can go wrong yes."

"I don't need you to take my last name Tifa."

"So your not mad?"

"No. The only thing I want is for you to be my wife. Doesn't matter what our last names are."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The rest of the week seemed to sail by and before Tifa knew it it was the day before her wedding. She had made a point not to see Cloud at all that day and decided to stay at Shera's the night before. Marlene and Yuffie had stayed over to while the guys stayed at Tifa's house to keep Cloud company. "Tomorrows your big day Tifa. Excited?"

Tifa tried to keep her composure and answered. "Yes. I haven't had that nightmare in two days so looks like everything is fine."

Tifa heard a knock at the door and was suprised to see Shera jump up and hurry to answer it. "Denzel's here!"

Marlene had decided to go out with Denzel the night before the wedding at Shera's request. "I still don't see why I can't stay."

"When it's your bachelorette party you'll understand."

About an hour after Marlene left there was another knock at the door. Shera answered it and Tifa was suprised to see that she invited the pizza guy in. "Shera? You didn't did you?"

Shera smiled and said,"I did."

All of the sudden Yuffie turned on some music and the pizza guy began dancing. "Shera?"

"What?"

"There is food coming right?"

"Eventually."

Tifa laughed as the man began stripping and a few hours later he was gone. "Thanks. I'm going out to get some more to drink."

* * *

Cloud had just finished getting a lap dance when he looked at the time. "Sorry guys but I have to go."

Vincent looked as if Cloud had just comitted a huge blasphemy. "Why?"

"I'm going to get more drinks."

Barret smiled and handed Cloud some cash. "Make sure to get some ones."

Cloud laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

Tifa had been waiting for over ten minutes and was finally glad to see Cloud. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. They stopped me to give me some cash."

Tifa smiled and kissed him. "We've got room 111."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There's no place I'd rather be Cloud."

It took them about ten minutes to get to their room and they found a bottle of champagne waiting for them along with a note. "Looks like we weren't as careful as we thought."

"Some friends we have right?"

"Want me to pour you some?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day Cloud awoke to find Tifa gone. She had left him a note telling him that she had gone back to Shera's. He also saw that his tux had been sent over by Barret. It was finally time for their wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Everyone had arrived at the wedding and Cloud was quickly taken to his dressing room. "Alright Cloud. Ready?"

"If Tifa is."

Yuffie entered and told them that Tifa was ready and after she left Cloud, Vincent and Denzel walked out as Reeve took his place at the center of the church and Barret walked over to Tifa's room.

Barret couldn't believe his eyes. "You look beautiful Tifa."

Tifa smiled and walked over to him. "Thanks Barret."

The pianist had begun playing while Cloud, Denzel and Vincent took their places. Then he saw her. Tifa was at the end of the church looking as beautiful as ever. Barret began walking her down the aisle and Cloud could see that he was beeming as if he were giving his own daughter away. He also saw that Red XIII was walking behind Tifa holding onto her train with his mouth. They arrived at the chapel and Tifa kissed him on the cheek. She then took her place next to Cloud and they looked into eachothers eyes. Reeve then stepped forward and began officiating. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. At the request of the bride and groom they have prepared their own vows. Cloud, you may go first."

Cloud looked at Tifa and began to speak. "Tifa. Not once in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would be standing with you here today. I always thought that we'd just be really good friends but through the years I've seen you grow into a beautiful woman. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and through it all you've been the one constant in my life. You've made me a better man and I know that as long as I have you by my side we can face anything. I promise you that I will always love you for as long as I shall live.

"Tifa?"

Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes and fighting back tears began her vows. "Cloud. You've always been my white knight. Coming to my rescue whenever I needed you. You have always been there for me and I know that it hasn't always been easy. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I am glad that were finally to this point. I promise that I will always love you for as long as I shall live."

"Now it's time for the rings. Cloud, place the ring on Tifa's finger and say these words. I Cloud."

"I Cloud." "Take thee Tifa." "Take thee Tifa." "As my lawfully wedded wife." "As my lawfully wedded wife" "To have and to hold." "To have and to hold." "Through sickness and health." "Through sickness and health." "As long as we both shall live." "As long as we both shall live."

Reeve told Tifa to do the same thing and when he was done he said,"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cloud brought Tifa into a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity and they turned to face their friends.

Reeve smiled and said,"Time to go to the 7th Heaven Bar for the reception."

* * *

Everyone gathered at the 7th Heaven and Cloud and Tifa were soon on the floor sharing their first dance. Barret, Denzel and Marlene had each given their prepared speeches and after three hours everyone began departing. "Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"I thought we'd go to Costa Del Sol."

"Perfect."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tifa and Cloud had spent over a week at the Costa Del Sol and would be heading back in two days. "Tifa? Are you done yet?"

Tifa had managed to lock herself in the bathroom for the past hour and Cloud kept pestering her to come out. She finally came out and had a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?"

Tifa looked at him and smiled. "Do you like kids?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Tifa smiled again and said,"That's good."

"Why?"

"Because in nine months we'll have one."

Cloud smiled and asked,"Are you sure?"

"I'll need a doctor to confirm but the test shows that I'm pregnant."

They just got lost in eachothers eyes and Cloud spent the rest of the honeymoon waiting on Tifa hand and foot.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note

Well, finally finished my second fanfic. I know it's probably not as good as my first one but I could only think of so many things to write about. When I got to the vows I pretty much wasn't sure what else I could have Cloud and Tifa say. I didn't really want to dwell on the reception. From the end of this you can probably already determine that I'm writing a third fanfic. That one along with this one and Moving On serves as a trilogy. I hope to have it up soon. Enjoy!


End file.
